Devil Cries, Sora Laughs
by ChaoticSora
Summary: Sora gets sucked in to Dante's world. But that may be where she belongs. Rated M for language and violence in later so a little smut (warning no for the faint of heart XD). First Story. Also I can take criticism I am a big girl.
1. Meeting Him

**Sora: Yeah I will.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Thank you.**

**Sora: No Prob *smiles***

**Me: Okay smartass, you ready.**

**Sora: Wait I need to grab my…**

**Me: TOO LATE! *pushes through story portal* heheheh**

**Sora: I heard that!**

**Me: Shut up. **

**(I don't own DMC)**

**Sora's POV:**

I walked through the front door and flopped on couch. My sister was still at her friend's house, so I was stuck alone. I groaned as I got up from the chair. "Damn where's all the fun at" I mumbled. I shuffle to the radio player and turn on the music. Flipping my blue and black scene hair out of my face, I started to dance around the room. I closed my eyes and twirled when I slipped on something. A dark hole appeared underneath me as I fell through screaming. The music fading in to nothing.

**Third Person POV**

A tall man I a long red trench coat was blasting away at demons with his to guns. "That all you got." He yell, taunting the demons. When all of them were dead he smiled and turned around. A black hole opened in front of him and a girl landed on the ground with a thud. "The hell!" he said as he walked toward her. She laid there unconscious. There was a gash on the side of her head but I was slowly healing. Picking her up he carried her to his house.

**Sora's POV**

I moaned softly and opened my eyes. I was in a bed, I sat up and got out of the bed." I don't remember going to sleep" I muttered rubbing my eyes. "Morning Sunshine" I heard someone say. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was staring at a half-naked man smiling at me. "Um is this how you normally greet your guest, cause if it is….I like it." I said getting a good look at him. He had white hair and a cocky smile. He was wearing black jeans and combat boots, but I also saw a trench coat lying on the sofa. Then it hit me it was Dante from Devil May Cry. "Ohmygod your Dante right?" I asked. "The one and only." He replied "How did you know?"  
"I have seen you before." I replied siting down. "How the hell did I get her?" I wondered out loud. "A hole." He stated mater-of-factly. "Is that a dirty joke or are you serious?" I asked while laughing. "WOW, someone's dirty, and yes I am serious." He replied smiling. "A little." I said fluttering my eyelashes "I'm Sora by the way." He was about to say something, but he was interrupted by a bang on the door.

**Sora:**** That ended abruptly.**

**Me: I keeps you on your toes.**

**Sora: Or it annoys the crap out of you.**

**Me: *glares at Sora* what do you want to tell the Sora**

**Sora: Don't forget to review Bai.**

**Me: Bai.**


	2. The New Sora

**Me: heh heh sorry for no posting, I had a life I have to attend to.**

**Sora: What life, you sat in your room watching YouTube.**

**Me: Shut your face. Back to our scheduled program.**

"Dante open the door" a voice called from outside the door. He opened it and a girl tumbled in. She wore a hoodie and had black hair. There was a small mark on her head. "Dammit Dante, you weren't careful they're going to pull you back into…. who are you?" she asked finally acknowledging me. "Sora and you." I asked crossing my arms. "Sora Sora Sora I know that name but from where." She kept repeating completely ignoring my question. "That's Kat." Dante replied for her "She is a witch." I looked closer at her and noticed that the mark on her forehead was a pentagram. "Anyway Dante get ready to fight, once again you were careless and a demon caught your scent." She said snapping out of her trance. "You come with me." She said pointing her finger at me. I nodded and followed her out of the house. I had a slight headache but I ignored it, as soon as we got past the door she started to sprint towards a car. I followed close behind her wondering why she couldn't just walk, but then I felt it. It felt like someone was tugging softly at my body. With each step I took I felt myself being yanked back further and further until the world changed, and Kat was no longer in front of me. I heard a ground trembling roar that caused my dark brown hair to fly in my face. Slowly turning around I came face to face with a demon. I was about to turn and run when suddenly my body acted on its own and without thinking I grab a broken piece of glass and slashed his face, before he could recover I flipped over it and stabbed the glass into its back twisting it. I then roundhouse kicked it in the face, knocking it unconscious instantly. Breaking out of my trance I turn to face Dante who was smiling like a mad man. "Don't ask me how I knew to do that because I don't even know myself." I said before he could even could open his mouth "Where are we anyway." Turning and looking everything was kind of broken and distorted. "Limbo, the place of wonders." He replied with a sweep of his arm and a bow. I was about to comment on how stupid he looked, but something caught my eye. I walked past Dante drawn to it like a moth to a flame. I was a picture of a black rose. I looked at it as it shined softly. Something was screaming at me to touch it. Time slowed as my fingers inched closer. I touched and purple smoke emitted from it, filling my lungs. It felt as if I was on fire. I let out an ear-splitting scream. I faintly heard Dante yell my name, but all I felt was pain as I faded into darkness.

**DPOV:**

I watched as Soar walked closer and closer to the purple ball of smoke. I called out for her, but she didn't acknowledge it. She reach out and touched it, the instant her fingers touched it smoke shoot from it towards her. She screamed and I started racing toward her only to be stopped by an invisible wall. I called her name beating and slashing at the wall, it did nothing I watched as the smoke filled the invisible box that she was in. Her screams faded, and the smoke cleared. She was gone, she somehow disappeared. The smoke then shot towards me, and all traces of Soar in my brain were gone.

**SPOV:**

I felt softness under my head as my eyes opened. Looking around I saw that I was on a cloud like floor. I stood up, I noticed I was wearing a dress. Is was a deep purple sleeveless dress. On the corset like top, it was the same rose design that I saw earlier. Some threads curling away from the blooming petals like smoke. The purple parting apart to reveal black skirt. My feet wear bare except for a gold anklet wrapping up my leg and stopping at my calf. On my arms was a black and purple metal cuff a small part hooking around my thumb. The thing that shocked me the most was my hair was no longer brown it was a dark red fading into a purple ombre. All I remembered is a rose and then smoke. "Omg sis you have no idea how much I have wanted to do this." I heard a voice behind me say. I then felt arms around my waist as someone hug me from behind. I turn and saw a girl slightly taller than me wearing the same thing as me except it was red. She step to my right on the left was another girl who look the same as her but with all blue on. Before I could talk to her a shining light blinded me. "Sora I don't have much time to explain so I will give you your memories." The light said as my head was flooded with memories. The girl in red was my sister Celeste and the girl in blue was my sister Aurora, aka Angel and Chaos. We were triplets Angel and Chaos were nephillium to but Angels angelic side took control, while Chaos's demonic side was dominate. I was the perfect balance. I had a mother and father: Rose and Cornaleous. Then dark memories filled my head my mother's heart being ripped out. My father being imprisoned. My sisters having to import their spirits into my head. All by the hand of a demon named Nero. "You must find another nephillium by the name of Dante. He and your sisters will aid you." The light replied. I nodded and felt myself being transported back to earth. _The only people who will see my face will either be dead or I will kill them._ Those words echoed in my head, and I would live by them. My outfit had changed again, it was a black corset crop top. It laced in the front showing some cleavage but no much. I had on black short shorts and thigh high black and purple. On top of it all was a black and purple cloak with a hood. Pulling the hood over my face, "Let's go find this Dante." I said determined. "Yeah we're ready too." I heard Angel say.

**Me: That was something. Welp tune in next time to find out what happens next.**

**Sora: Damn, I am a fucking Badass**

**Me: Yes, yes you are. Bai guys. Sweet Nightmares.**


End file.
